Fighter's Love
by Clovergirl100
Summary: happy Valentine Day! I wish I could write an action but I am not at that level so this about Fuuko sorting out her feelings for that special someone.


Hey,

I finally have the courage to post this story I wrote this last year and I was planning to post it on Valentine day this year but chickened out. But I decided it time to finally post it. So I hope you enjoy and special thanks to my beta reader Tzapporah.

**Disclaimer I own NOTHING of flame of recca.**

POV Fuuko

It's stupid valentine day the only day you're allowed to pour your love out, but…..right now I can't, not till I figure out my feelings for …him. I have been avoiding this with myself for a while now and I would have kept doing that, but since today is Valentine day and it's about how you feel about that special someone. I…. couldn't avoid today. SO I finally decided to face it and here I am on the rooftop alone in thought trying to figure out what to do from here.

I fell in love with him not knowing he was Uraha Rei.

And if you have not guessed who, it's Raiha, the most loyal ninja ever.

But even with that said, he treated me different than everyone else; he treated me as a warrior and helped me out in his own way. He didn't make fun of the girly side of me either, even when he heard me talk in my sleep about me looking for my prince.

He treated me like it didn't matter if I was a warrior or that I was a woman. He just always acted like we were equal; he would be him and he'd let me be me. As strange it sounds, I liked it. But ... looking back I didn't know if he felt the same way. I rarely ever saw him and when I did it was never with other people, so I could not tell if that is how he normally was ...or he was just being nice especially to me.

I don't really know if he liked me, too. I just hope it was not all some sort of act to trick me or something. I know that could have been a possibility, considering who he worked with, but I want to believe that's not true, or at least I hope it isn't.

I don't know why, but one of my favorite things about Raiha was that he let me fight. It sounds crazy, I know, but considering who I am , I am a bit crazy to begin with.

He let me fight my own battles until I was beyond my limits before he'd intervene. I just liked it, I don't really know why, but I still do. I guess it's my girly-er side of me or something, but it feels almost like ...

He doesn't save me because I need saving; he saves me when I need my prince and not an instant sooner.

He lets me try, he lets me fight and struggle all I want until he knows I need my prince's help.

It makes me feel like he believes in me or something, even though he has to rescue me, and when he does I have no excuse to tell him otherwise. It's embarrassing, but I feel like he respects me as a fighter...and I guess it's one of the many reasons I've fallen in love with him.

But he knew before he signed up that I was his enemy, and yet he did it. It makes me wonder if it is just some sort of twisted act on his part, because if I knew maybe...I would not have fallen in love with him.

I know now but it is too late; I am infected with a stupid love for him that I can't do anything about it because I can't get over him until I know for sure.

I know why he saved me; he has honor as a fighter, but aside from that I don't know anything else, which makes me feel like an idiot .

All I do know about him is that in the future we are going to have to fight each other sooner or later. I know I will fight him; and he will fight me.

I'll do it for my friends and he will do the same for his master, because we are both loyal to the people we care about...too loyal, in fact.

But I don't know how far I can fight him. I will gladly die to protect my friends and he will too. But I don't know if I can fight him to his death; I don't want to kill him, but I don't want to lose to him, either. I am still a warrior, a warrior who loves to fight.

But,

when we do fight, I don't know what's going to happen

and I don't want to know what's going to happen.

I just hope there is a way for both of us to survive...

somehow...

because if we don't ,

I don't know what will happen to my soul.

if we don't...

**A/N**

**HOW did you like it,**

**i wrote the ending like that because if you think about it, if fuuko and raiha fought to the death either way fuuko would be heartbroken.**

**either fuuko kills the guy she love, or the guy she loves kills her.**

**both ways it got to hurt her soul knowing that she killed him and have to live with that fact. Or raiha killed her, the person you loved kill you, that got to hurt.**

**no matter what the reason why he or she killed each other it got to hurt that you or he did that to you.**

**hope made some sense.**

**please review because i would like to know what you think about the story.**

**both would fight to their death, Also i feel like i am missing something if you could tell me that would be great.**


End file.
